The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
There are many different commercially available sexual aid products to facilitate masturbation. Of these, the most common categories include visual aids such as still or video images, along with physical aids such as sexually-oriented toys, for example. Although useful for providing some type of stimulation to a user, these aids lack the ability to provide users with a realistic sense of having a sexual encounter with another living being.
To this end, such aids rely on the user to imagine they are having a sexual encounter with a partner, but provide no active feedback to the user, thereby removing any sense of realism from the experience. Stated differently, still pictures and/or pre-recorded videos used for masturbation cannot respond to the actions and/or physical movements of the user in any meaningful way. Furthermore, recorded videos are not capable of producing independent body part movements—as one would expect from a real sexual experience—but instead provide an “all or nothing” of what was pre-recorded.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a system and process that can generate and/or manipulate content in response to the real world actions and movements of a user, so as to create a realistic sexual encounter between one or more users and one or more virtual partners.